Lost Girl
by forestoiseau
Summary: How Kakashi met Mira. Sorta like a prequel to Bitter Wind? (Kakashi x OC)


**Lost Girl**

 _ **How Kakashi met Mira**_

"Did you hear about the girl they found?"

"Yeah! Isn't that weird? She doesn't even know where she is poor thing."

A young Kakashi carelessly eyed the two whispering ANBU as they walked past him. There had been much talk lately about a girl having been found during one of the raids of an old underground base that dated back to who knows when. Minato-Sensei himself had been talking to Kushina a lot lately about this girl.

Not that it really concerned him. His eyes returned to looking straight ahead of him and dulled.

Kakashi sighed, tucking his scarf further into his jacket in an effort to ward off the cold sneaking its way through the small openings and continued walking. The wind really was cold and bitter that day.

Minato let out a long held sigh and plopped back onto the trunk of the large oak tree. His eyes wandered from watching Obito spar with Kakashi while Rin watched in mild amusement. His brows furrowed, thought after thought entering his head in an effort to reason with himself. He was presented with a difficult task, although it felt more like an obligation. Slowly he lifted himself up, catching the attention of Kakashi who immediately dodged one of Obito's oncoming attacks causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Are we done for the day, Minato-Sensei?" Rin looked up at her sensei.

"Yes. I think so." Minato smiled, "You're all free to go."

He watched as Obito and Rin eagerly ran off, most likely to get ramen. Kakashi, however, stayed. His eyes fixed on him.

"Did you need something Kakashi?"

Kakashi simply nodded. "You weren't as attentive as normal Sensei. That's all."

Minato chuckled. Kakashi would notice these things.

"No need to worry about that."

Kakashi's eyes remained level with his.

Minato smiled while letting out a huff. "I suppose if you're going to be stubborn you can run this over to the hospital. It's just a little report I borrowed and looked over. They'll be needing it back."

Kakashi took the paper out of his Sensei's hand and began his walk to the hospital.

Minato watched as he walked away. Letting out one last sigh, he looked up towards the sky.

"I have no idea what to think of this…"

Kakashi made his way into the hospital and found one of the head doctors. Handing her the note, she smiled with a sigh of relief and hurried off. Turning around he left the hospital. Oddly enough, he didn't feel like returning home to make dinner just yet. Instead he began a short walk to a little wooded area he knew.

Constantly walking and not talking gave him much time to think. Too much. His dull eyes never moved. Only shut when he willed a thought to leave his mind. As he approached the almost always abandoned area, his eyes looked over to the left where a small grove of trees formed a semi-circle.

That was odd.

His eyes widened slightly as he realized there was a figure sitting on a stone in front of a large oak.

Long hair that fell in graceful spikes caressed the face of this unknown person. She simply wore a long hospital gown that flowed slightly in the wind. A large bandage was wrapped around her forehead and more bandages covered her arms and feet. Slowly her face turned, and her dead eyes met his.

His eyes widened. Time seemed to stop as two strangers shared a strange connection through equally dull eyes. The wind picked up and the rustling of leaves brought him back to his senses.

For once in the past few years, no thought passed through his head. No memories tugging at him. Simply a long and somewhat peaceful silence. He could only notice the paleness of her skin, the dullness in her onyx eyes and how lost she looked. How far away she had been until that moment. She was thin, extremely so.

"I..I'm sorry for bothering you." He finally managed.

She simply tilted her head slightly and her lips morphed into a thin line. Slowly she looked back at the bare spot she had been lost in till that moment.

With that, Kakashi left. Thoughts and questions invaded his mind. He tried to pay it no mind. After all, it was simply a moment out of millions that would never matter, right? He began to convince himself so.

And surprisingly, he could not.


End file.
